Familiar
Familiars are, essentially, pets. Each familiar assists you in battle in some way - for instance, the Mosquito pet sucks your enemies blood and uses it to restore your hit points. Aquiring Each familiar must also be aquired in a different way. Some you must use a single item to obtain, for others you must combine items and so on. To have a familiar, you must own a Familiar-Gro™ Terrarium. These are 500 meat from the market. You must obtain the Terrarium to complete your first Council of Loathing quest - which is also how you aquire your first familiar. When you obtain the correct item to gain a familiar (such as the mosquito larva) you just use it. It will go into the Terrarium and become a usable familiar. Stats To "level" a familiar, you must fight while it is with you. Familiars will level up when the number of kills is equal to the square of their next level, i.e 9 kills to get from level 2 to level 3 or 16 kills from 3 to 4. Levels are calculated in weight, so level 3 = 3 lbs. Familiars stop levelling at 100000000000000, but this can be boosted by equipment, items or spells. Equipment Each familiar has its own special equipment (Hypodermic needle for Mosquito and so on) that raises weight. There is also equipment that any familiar can use, such as the lead necklace. Note You cannot have more than one of each familiar in your Terrarium. Y’all nubs Where and how to obtain familiars The Leprechaun:Leprechaun hatchling is fairly difficult to get. Visit the Spooky Forest with a ten-leaf clover to get the bowl of lucky charms. When you eat the bowl of lucky charms, there is a chance you will receive a leprechaun hatchling. If you do not get the hatchling, you must get another bowl of lucky charms and try again. When you do get the hatchling just "use" it to get the familiar. The Leprechaun gives you more meat at the end of battles. Its item is the meat detector. The Mosquito:The easiest familiar to get, the mosquito larvae is found in the spooky forest. Just "use" it to gain the mosquito. The Mosquito will occasionally drain the enemies hit points and give them to you. Its item is the hypodermic needle. The Levitating Potato:To get the levitating potato go to the daily dungeon and search the rooms, eventually you will find the potato. Once you have it, just "use" it. The potato will "trip up your foes". Its item is the many-eyed glasses.in poop The Fuzzy Dice:They are the 23rd reward item for adventuring at the Shore. Once acquired just "use" it. It randomly selects one of these effects: Attack the enemy, attack you, give you 10 meat, give you MP, nothing or trips your opponent. Its item is the meatcar model. ButtaButtaButta The Sabre-Toothed Lime:First of all you need to visit the goatlet and get some sabre teeth. Then you need to go to menagerie level 1 (in the cobbs knob laboratory) or to the palindome and acquire a lime. You then combine the two to get a sabre toothed lime cub. Then just "use" that. The lime will attack in battle. Its item is the tiny shaker of salt. The Angry Goat:Combine goats cheese from the goatlet and anticheese from the shore. You now have a goat. It will attack enemies. Its item is the prosthetic forehead. The Barrrnacle:The barrrnacle can be acquired by adventuring at the obligatory pirates cove. Once you have it, just "use" it. The barrrnacle slows the enemy. Its item is the ajpdspjwia decal. The Spooky Pirate Skeleton:The spooky pirate skeleton is slightly tricky to make. First, go to the misspelled cemetary and get 8 skeleton bones. Then go to the obligatory pirates cove and get a pirates pelvis and a sunken chest. Then you must make a pirate skull, this is done by smart skull + disembodied brain = brainy skull, then brainy skull + w ads= pirate skull then "use" the pirate skull. This will combine all the items you have collected together to get the pirate skeleton. Then "use" the pirate skeleton in your inventory. The Pirate Skeleton helps in battle. Its ads item is the blundarrrbus. The Howling Balloon Monkey:Get 4 long skinny balloons from The "Fun" House in the plains. Then combine two to make a balloon helmet (long skinny balloon + long skinny balloon = balloon helmet). Then long skinny balloon + balloon helmet = balloon swordeasf, and finally so sword + long skinny balloon = balloon monkey. Then "use" the monkey. It will electrocute enemies and restore your MP when it reaches level 10. Its item is the tiny balloon knife.asv The Rewinged Stab Bat:For a Stab Bat, you must get a batblade (from theqaaasdasvadf palindome) and 2 bat wings (from the bat cave). Then you must combine the bat wing with the batblade. Once you've done that you have a one winged stab bat. Then from there combine the one wingedaw stab bat with another bat wing, and bravo! You have a re-winged stab bat. Attacks in combat, but can damage you as well. Its item is the shock collar.ad GThe Blood-Faced Volleyball:To get the blood faced volleyball you must go to the hermit and get a volleyball. Then you must go to the sewer and get a seal tooth (This may take a while, it may be better to go to the mall). Then you must use the seal tooth (to get a bloody hand) and then use the volleyball. This should make a blood faced volleyball. The volleyball increases the number of stat points you gain at the end of battle. Its item is the palm-frond toupee. Baby Gravy Fairy:To get the baby gravy fairy you must cook a knob mushroom (can be found in knob goblin kitchens) with a fairy gravy (found in haiku dungeon) to get a pregnant mushroom. The Gravy Fairy will get you more items at the end of battle. Its item is the eye-pod. The Ghuol Whelp:The ghuol whelp is easy to get. First go to the misspelled cemetary and find a ghuol egg, then go to the spooky forest and find some Spooky-Gro fertilizer and then combine the two. The Ghuol Whelp eats the corpses of defeated enemies to replenish your health and MP. Its item is the tiny knife and fork. Star Starfish:Can be made by using a star chart with 6 Stars and 4 Lines. Deals damage and drains MP, giving the MP to you. Its item is the magnifying glass. Grue:Received by completing the Strange Leaflet quest. The Grue hits for significant damage when the moons are dark. Its item is the moonglasses. Cocoabo:Created by cooking 4 cocoa eggshell fragments together into two large cocoa eggshell fragments and then into a cocoa egg. Use the cocoa egg. The Cocoabo will occasionally recover HP/MP, do damage, confuse the enemy or scavenge meat. Its item is the chocolate spurs. Ghost Pickle On A Stick:Mix brine and vinegar together to make briney vinegar, which you then mix with dill to make dill brine. Mix a cucumber and the dill brine to make a spectral pickle, and cook the spectral pickle with a Skewer to make a Ghost Pickle On a Stick. In combat, the pickle uses a poking attack to do damage. The Ghost pickle also has a acid attack, which lowers the level of its target. Its item is the skewer-mounted razor blade. The ingredients for this familiar spawn only in The Spectral Pickle Factory, which appears very rarely. Baby Killer Bee:Found in the The Dungeons of Doom in town. It will attack enemies in battle. Occasionally the baby killer bee feeds you royal jelly, increasing your stats while subtracting one HP. Its item is the brass stinger. Jill-O-Lantern:Must buy a Dark Jill-O-Lantern from the Mr. Store and use it to get this familiar. Its item is the 100-Watt bulb. Hand Turkey:You must buy a hand turkey outline for one Mr. Accessory from the Mr. Store. It attacks like a goat and increases the amount of meat you find after a battle. Its item is the candied yam pinky ring. Coffee Pixie:You must buy a coffee sprite from the Mr. Store for 2 Mr. Accessories to get this familiar. It increases the amount of meat and items you find. Its item is the miniature espresso maker. Cheshire Bat:Must buy a Cheshire Bitten from the Mr. Store. It increases the amount of meat and stat points you get from a battle. Its item is the smile-sharpening stone. Crimbo Elf:Buy a crimbo elfling from the Mr. Store. Will attack like a lime and will also increase the chance of getting items from a battle. Its item is the dental pliers. It is December's Familiar-of-the-Month. Baby Yeti:Buy an orphan baby yeti from the Mr. Store. It deals damage and drains MP. Its item is the penguin-smacking club. It is the January Familiar-of-the-Month. Feather Boa Constrictor:Buy a silk garter snake from the Mr. Store. It will fight, entangle and steal meat from your enemies. Its item is the black velvet choker. It is February's Monthly Special. Hanukkimbo dreidl:Use a small Crimbo Pressie. It can attack, stun, steal meat and steal MP. Its item is the menorette. Emo Squid:Use an emo roe. The emo roe appeared at the Mr. Store on April 1 only, as an April Fool's joke. It slows and trips your enemies like the barrrnacle and potato do. Its item is the gazing shoes. Personal Raincloud:Use a personal raindrop. It has several random effects such as: attacking the enemy, attack you, restoring HP, restoring MP, or buffing stats. Its item is the rainbow tie. Hovering Sombrero:Combine a poultrygeist and an irate sombrero together. Use the resulting hovering sombrero. Both these items are available from the South of the Border location. It acts similarly to a volleyball, increasing stat gains from combat. Its item is the tiny maracas. Inflatable Dodecapede:Use a deflated inflatable dodecapede purchased from the Mr. Store in June. Will attack in combat, but will become less powerfull as it gets bigger. Its item is the toy six-seater hovercraft. It is Junes Familiar-of-the-Month. Whirling Maple Leaf:Combine two leaflets to form a leaf. Then combine the leaf with maple syrup. Use the resulting maple leaf to get the familiar. All the components required are available in Little Canadia. It attacks and restores MP. It's item is the tiny Mountie hat. MagiMechTech MicroMechaMech:Use the supertinkerer to combine the clockwork spine, clockwork claws and clockwork key together to form a deactivated MicroMechaMech. See the Supertinkerers section for more info. It attacks your enemies. Its item is the targeting chip. Clockwork Grapefruit:Cook the clockwork endoskeleton and grapefruit together to form an unwound clockwork grapefruit. It attacks (might have other abilities). It's item is the false eyelashes. frozen Gravy fairy:Use the pregnant frozen mushroom given to you by Mayor Zapruder as reward for the Summon a Mushroom Familiar quest. It will attack enemies and increase item drops by 2.5% per pound. Its item is the iced-out bling, which is not available at the arena. To acquire this familars item, you need to complete Mayor Zapruders quest at least three times to get all the Gravy fairy familiars. Once you have all three familiars, completing Mayor Zapruders quest yet again will give you a Gravy fairy familiar item. stinky Gravy fairy:Use the pregnant stinky mushroom given to you by Mayor Zapruder as reward for the Summon a Mushroom Familiar quest. It will attack enemies and increase item drops by 2.5% per pound. Its item is the limburger biker boots, which is not available at the arena. To acquire this familars item, you need to complete Mayor Zapruders quest at least three times to get all the Gravy fairy familiars. Once you have all three familiars, completing Mayor Zapruders quest yet again will give you a Gravy fairy familiar item. flaming Gravy fairy:Use the pregnant flaming mushroom given to you by Mayor Zapruder as reward for the Summon a Mushroom Familiar quest. It will attack enemies, increase item drops by 2.5% per pound and occasionally produce mushrooms. Its item is the flaming glowsticks, which is not available at the arena. To acquire this familars item, you need to complete Mayor Zapruders quest at least three times to get all the Gravy fairy familiars. Once you have all three familiars, completing Mayor Zapruders quest yet again will give you a Gravy fairy familiar item. pygmy bugbear shaman:Purchased from the Mr. Store. Increases the ammount of stats and items you get after a battle but consumes MP doing it. Its item is the tiny nose-bone fetish, which reduces its MP cost by 2-4. It is augusts familiar of the month. Doppelshifter:Purchase a doppleshifter egg from the Mr. Store. Will assume the shape of your other familiars at random. Its item is the tiny makeup kit. Attention-Deficit Demon:Purchase a calm attention-deficit demon from the Mr. Store. It increases the drop rate of meat and items from monsters. Its item is the attention spanner. Cymbal-Playing Monkey:Purchase a unwound cymbal-playing monkey from the Mr. Store. It provides more meat and stat gains from battles. Its item is the funky brass fez. Temporal Riftlet:Purchase a miniscule temporal rip from the Mr. Store. It will disrupt and slow enemies during combat. Occasionally gives extra adventures. Its item is 1.21 jigawatts. Sweet Nutcracker:December 2005's familiar of the month. Purchased from the Mr. Store. Attacks enemies and sometimes buffs you. Its item is the metal mandible. Pet Rock:Have Uncle Crimbo combine an eye and a block to create a pet rock. It sits motionless. It does not participate in the Arena. In short, it does nothing. You can obtain its item, the pet rock "Snooty" disguise, by using the Summon Hilarious Objects skill. Teddy Bear:Have Uncle Crimbo combine 2 eyes, 4 stuffings and 2 felts into a teddy bear. It will sometimes jump in front of attacks, blocking them. However, each attack it blocks appears to reduce its experience by one point. It is thought that the bear will only block attacks when its experience level is greater the damage done. Its item is the teddy bear sewing kit. Snowy Owl:Zap a yo-yo to create a sleeping snowy owl. It attacks in combat. Its item is the Pretty Predator Clawicure Kit. Ninja Pirate Zombie Robot:You first need to combine a clockwork sphere, an enchanted eyepatch, a zombie pineal gland, a glowing red eye, and a cold ninja mask together to make a ninja pirate zombie robot head. Then collect: a clockwork spine, a cheap toaster, four pine tars, eight skeleton bones, a clockwork claw, a Chest of the Bonerdagon, two spiked femurs, two disembodied brains, two clockwork sheets, frigid ninja stars, teeny-tiny ninja stars, a star throwing star, an icy-hot katana and a Blundarrrbus. Once you have collected these items, use the ninja pirate zombie robot head and the Ninja Pirate Zombie Robot will assemble itself. This familiar restores HP/MP, attacks, stuns, collects meat and sometimes gives toast. Its item is the rhesus monkey. Sleazy Gravy Fairy:Cook a sleazy fairy gravy (cook pr0n legs and fairy gravy) and an oily golden mushroom to get a pregnant oily golden mushroom. To get an oily golden mushroom, You must trade a gloomy black mushroom to A Suspicious-Looking Guy on The Wrong Side of the Tracks. Increases item drops and does sleaze damage. Its item is the hot pink lipstick, which drops in the Sleezy Back Alley when you have the sleazy gravy fairy as your familiar. Spooky Gravy Fairy:Use a pregnant gloomy black mushroom. Increases item drops and does damage. Its item is the miniature carton of clove cigarettes. To get the clove cigarettes, you must defeat Felonia, Queen of the Spooky Gravy Fairies, with a Spooky Gravy Fairy as your familiar. To get a pregnant gloomy black mushroom you must cook a spooky fairy gravy and a gloomy black mushroom. Gloomy black mushroom must be grown in the mushroom farms. Here is an example plot: The breeding of frozen mushrooms and spooky mushrooms into a gloomy black mushroom will only occur when both moons are completely dark. Grown frozen mushrooms and spooky mushrooms will not mate until the moons are dark. Before then they will just sit there. According to this site, June 17 is the next day during which both moons will be dark. On day four, the two warm mushrooms indicated with *'s must be removed. On day five, all but two frozen spores must be removed, and three spooky spores must be planted Category:Where and how to obtain familiars